violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My sister disappeared on her way to cosmetology school
Jasmine always wanted to be a hairdresser. Growing up, she was always giving her dolls colorful new hairstyles with coloring pens. I wasn't too impressed to find my action men with glued on mohawks, though. Nobody else in our family has been a hairdresser, so I don't know where she got the inspiration from at such a young age, but there was nothing else she seemed to want to do. She graduated high school with great grades, so she could have done anything, but nevertheless, she enrolled at the nearby cosmetology school a few weeks later. She really seemed to be enjoying it, but after a few months she vanished. Our small-town police department couldn't find any evidence of foul play and since she was an adult, they didn't put much effort into finding her. She's been gone for nearly ten years now. Sometimes I look for Jas online. Her socials haven't been updated since she disappeared, but today when I was looking at websites on one of those internet archival websites, I had the idea to see if anything she used to have got deleted. I don't know why I'd never thought to do this before, but I got lucky and found posts from an online journal she used to keep: 05/31/10 Dear Diary, I’m so excited! Tomorrow I get to start training for my dream career. I can’t believe I’m going to be a hairdresser. My friends laughed at me when I told them I was going to beauty school, but what do they know? When they’re slaving away behind a computer screen or cleaning toilets, I’m going to be creating beautiful hair and having so much fun! School starts early, so I better get some sleep! xxx 06/01/10 Today was so fun! All my classmates are so nice. We got our kit and learned the basics of what everything is for. It feels so weird to hold scissors like a hairdresser, but I’ll get used to it. We went over the school’s rules, and wow, there are a lot of them. It’s going to be hard to remember them all...some are kinda weird, like how we have to give our practise mannequin heads back to the teacher for storage when we go to lunch. We're not allowed in the storage room for some reason. I thought we’d have to use our own mannequins like the ones you can buy in the store, but the school provides them. Oh well, I guess that saves me money. Apparently the hair even grows...I don't know how that works...maybe the teachers put new hair on them after class? xx 06/10/10 We started learning about hair color today. My teacher told us that since we use the school's mannequins, the color will work exactly like it does on a human because the store mannequins have a mix of human and fake hair. The school's mannequins even feel warm on the scalp, so we really have to make sure we don't put the bleach on the roots first, or it'll end up really bright there. She said that the store mannequins get the human hair from places in Asia where people are told they’re donating their hair to a god…how cruel is that?! xox 06/11/10 We practised up-dos today. I'm not really very good at them, but I can kind of do a cute braid. I did it on Ms. Doris (all the mannequins have funny names like that). When I got back from lunch, someone had taken the braid down. I don't know who could have done it since she was locked away with the rest of them. I could have sworn the expression on Ms. Doris' face changed slightly when I got angry. Someone tutted, but that must have been my teacher...she is pretty strict. xx 08/18/10 Sorry I haven't written in so long! I've been busy with school. Today was a bit weird... I left my mannequin on my station when I went to lunch, and I know that's against the rules, but I don't see why the teachers had to get so angry. :'( When we got back from lunch, we weren't allowed to go back in for the rest of the day and had to go home. I'll lose some points on my grade, which sucks, but it was fun to have half the day off. :) 08/19/10 Today was so weird. The mannequin I used yesterday isn't there anymore. I was halfway through a color on it, so now I'll have to start all over again. ): It was going to be a really cute blonde and pink color. It took me forever to bleach the black out of it! If a mannequin could look sleepy, Ms. Barbara did! LOL xox 08/29/10 It's almost Halloween! I'm going to Brad's house for a party…he’s gonna make a cute zombie. ;) his parents are out of town, so he has an empty house. I've got my costume all planned out and I'm going to go as a vampire. I think the our teachers tried to play a Halloween prank on us today. I accidentally cut my mannequin's ear when I was doing a haircut on it. It started BLEEDING! It was so cool and realistic! My teacher quickly took the mannequin away...I guess they had to patch him up...LOL! When I was heading to the restroom, I see my teacher had left the storage room door open...I couldn't resist taking a peek. My mannequin was in there and my teacher was spraying a blue gas on it. I thought Barbicide only came as a liquid...weird. xx 09/04/10 Ahhh, tomorrow is going to be so fun! I CAN'T WAIT! Mr. Cartwright (he owns the school) told me a charity that makes wigs is coming in and taking hair donations. I'm going to donate my ponytail. It’s toooooo long and it's about time I had a more stylish haircut. I think I might get a cute bob. I might even dye it red! It's a bit weird they're doing it on a Sunday, but I guess they don't want to mess with our schedules? I’m going to love walking in on Tuesday with a cool new cut and color! xoxoxo That was the last entry. She never arrived home that day. The police interviewed the teachers at the school, but they all said no donation event was ever planned and had proof they weren't even at the school. The security cameras from businesses near the school showed her walking in that direction, but the school didn't have security cameras, so there was no proof she was there that day. I'm back in town for a few days to see my parents. I'm overdue for a haircut, so maybe I'll see why Jas loved that school so much. Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta